Europa Song Contest 5
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = |winner = "Antarctica" |pre =4 |nex =6 | Green =Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red =Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |pre2 = |size =350px |Purple2 =Confirmed Countries |Yellow2 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition|Green2 =Participating countries |Red2 =Did not qualify from the semi final or the PQR }}Europa Song Contest 5,' '''often referred to as '''ESC 5', was the fifth edition of the Europa Song Contest. It was held in Reykjavik, Iceland as it was the host's country chose while Glowie was selected as the presenter. Forty-four countries participated including Andorra, Czech Republic, Faroe Islands, FYR Macedonia, Malta. San Marino and Sweden who were last represented in the fourth edition. Austria, Cyprus, Denmark, Ireland, Latvia, Morocco, Portugal, Romania and Serbia announced their withdrawal from the fifth edition. Ukraine was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song "Antarctica" performed by The Hardkiss. The song gathered a total of 403 points, 26 points ahead the runner-up, Hungary. Poland finished on third place, while Italy, the United Kingdom and Finland completed the top 6 of the edition. Location Reykjavík is the capital and largest city of Iceland. It is located in southwestern Iceland, on the southern shore of Faxa Bay. Its latitude is 64°08' N, making it the world's northernmost capital of a sovereign state. With a population of around 123,300 (and over 216,940 in the Capital Region), it is the heart of Iceland's cultural, economic and governmental activity, and is a popular tourist destination. Reykjavík is believed to be the location of the first permanent settlement in Iceland, which, according to Ingólfur Arnarson, was established in AD 874. Until the 19th century, there was no urban development in the city location. The city was founded in 1786 as an official trading town and grew steadily over the next decades, as it transformed into a regional and later national centre of commerce, population, and governmental activities. It is among the cleanest, greenest, and safest cities in the world. The first permanent settlement in Iceland by Norsemen is believed to have been established at Reykjavík by Ingólfur Arnarsonfrom Norway around AD 870; this is described in Landnámabók, or the Book of Settlement. Ingólfur Arnarson is said to have decided the location of his settlement using a traditional Norse method; he cast his high seat pillars(Öndvegissúlur) into the ocean when he saw the coastline, then settled where the pillars came to shore. The story about the pillars of course to many people is a bite hard to swallow. He obviously settled near the hot springs to keep warm in the winter and wouldn't have allowed it to be determined by happenstance. Furthermore the probability of the pillars drifting to that location from where they were said to have been thrown from the boat seems improbable. Nevertheless that is what the Landnamabok says and says furthermore that Ingolf's pillars are still to be found in a house there in town. Steam from hot springs in the region is said to have inspired Reykjavík's name, which loosely translates to Smoke Cove (the city is sometimes referred to as Bay of Smoke or Smoky Bay in English language travel guides). In the modern language, as in English, the word for 'smoke' and the word for fog or steamy vapour are not commonly confused but this is believed to have been the case in the old language. The original name was Reykja''r''vík with an additional "r" that had vanished around 1800. Logo and theme The official logo of the fourth edition of the contest. The fifth edition logo of the Europa Song Contest was previously designed by George Rospier the main producer of Europa Song Contest. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last edition. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to the Be Weird, which that's where the A note the Support Banners was made them by the Icelandic broadcaster RÚV. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 21 April 2018 in Borganes. The big 5 countries were then drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-eight countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The running order of the semi-finals and the final of the edition was by producers appointed by both the EBU and the host broadcaster RÚV. Sneak peeks and betting odds There were five sneak peeks with one to nine countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to the order of the songs announcement with the songs that were announced first being in the first sneak peek. The broadcasters can post their result for each of the sneak peeks ranking the songs from first to last. The betting odds of the edition are based on the rankings in the sneak peeks. The average rank of each country represented the country's odds to win the contest. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}}Forty-four countries confirmed their participation for the edition. Seven countries returned to the contest; Andorra, Czech Republic, Faroe Islands, FYR Macedonia, Malta, San Marino, Sweden. However, nine countries withdrew from the edition; Austria, Cyprus, Denmark, Ireland, Latvia, Morocco, Portugal, Romania and Serbia. Returning artists Nicoleta Nuca was internally selected to represent Moldova for the second time; she previously represented the country in the first edition and took the 9th place with 98 points. Francesca Michielin was internally selected to represent Italy for the first time; she previously represent San Marino in the third edition and took the 25th place with 35 points. Oonagh was internally selected to represent Liechtenstein for the first time; she previously represent Germany in the first edition and took the 1st place with 156 points. Margaret was internally selected to represent Poland for the second time; she previously represented the country in the third edition and took the 7th place with 114 points. Results Semi-final 1 Nineteen countries participate in the first semi-final. Iceland, Lithuania and Turkey also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Nineteen countries participate in the second semi-final. Moldova, Slovakia and Switzerland also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU Members * : ORF announce on 16 April 2018 that the country will not participate in the fifth edition because the fourth edition failed to qualify to the semi-finals. * : RIK announce on 23 April 2018 that the country will represented by Ivi Adamou but later Cypurs announce their withdrawal. * : DR announce that the country will take one edition break. * : RTÉ announce that the country will withdraw from the fifth edition. * : After their non-qualification in the fourth edition, Latvia decide to withdraw from the contest. A return in the contest is possible. * : After their non-qualification from the pre-qualification round in the fourth edition, the Moroccan broadcaster SNRT announce that the country will withdraw from the contest. * : RTP announce on 21 May 2017 that the country won't take part in the fifth edition. * : TVR1 announce that the country will not participate in the fifth edition due to lack of interest and for the average result from the previous edition. * : PTC announce that the country will not participate in the fifth edition. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Nyusha # Moniqué (Lithuanian representative in the fourth edition) # Zhana Bergendorff # Luminize (Croatian representative in the third edition) # Jana Burčeska # Zhanar Dugalova # Liam Payne (Enlgish representative in the fourth edition) # Aitana (Spanish representative in the fourth edition) # Kasia Moś # Lena # Maya Berović # Kim Petras # Essaï Altounian # Pasha Parfeny # Krista Siegfrids Sabina Babayeva Gianluca Bezzina Peter Van de Veire Amaia (Spanish representative in the fourth edition) Chiara Galiazzo (San Marinese representative in the second edition) Ljupka Stevic (Montenegrin representative in the fourth edition) Ronela Hajati Tina Tuner Jamala Gezza Cynthia Khalifeh Waylon Imri Ziv Julie Bergan (Norwegian representative in the fourth edition) Elina Nechayeva Eivør (Faroese representative in the first edition, third edition) Kendji Girac Robin Bengtsson Murat Dalkılıç Laetitia Mikail Eleni Foureira (Greek representative and winner of the third edition) Melania Trump Eleonora Boi Tamara Gachechiladze Teo Lemmy Barbara Palvin Celeste Buckingham Maria Olafs Glowie (Host of the fifth edition) External links * Forum Category:Editions